stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Opening Night
On the Swan Song's opening night, Claud meets the staff and doesn't know how to cope with the attention he's receiving. (This RP started as silliness and got progressively more serious) (Minor edits (spelling, grammar, etc) welcome) Setting: The Swan Song Timeline: Followed by -- *Claud doesn't know how to behave around the people he works with .3. So shy *Sigurd "Don't make angry faces at Abelard, he will kick your ass. Don't stare at Serena's chest, she will kick your ass too." *Claud "Angry faces"? *Sigurd >8C >8| "Any face that makes it seem like someone did something wrong." *Claud ... (Looks like Claud's getting his ass kicked all the time then) *Claud perma scowl >:| *Abelard "You got a problem." >8C *Claud "No" <:c *Abelard: "That's right you don't." >8C *rolls up sleeves* *Claud |:c backs away *Sigurd "Abelard is better when he isn't working." ;w; *Zhen and Serena: TEASE ON PURPOSE >8Dc *Claud "Ahhhh you guys are so meannnnn." >m< (secretly flattered) *Zhen *PINCHES CHEEKS* Cute freckles! >w< *Claud "Ahhhhh" =m= "Thank.. you?" *Zhen "Yes! How precious." >w< *Claud BLUSHES .////. *Sigurd "Claud, are you getting a fever?" 8| *Claud "N-no" o////o *Sigurd "Let me be the judge of that" B| Sigurd feels Claud's forehead. *Claud >///////< *Sigurd "Oh hey, you're okay..just..really red..." 8|c *Zhen "Heh heh." >83c *Claud "Sorry I'm um, not used to so much attention" =//m//= *Sigurd "Hahaha. You really are precious." Sigurd straightens Claud's bowtie without asking *Claud tiny embarrassed smile c:> *Sigurd "Looking proper, kiddo." 8D *Claud "Uh, thanks..." c:> *Sigurd "Of course." 8D *Zhen "Are you going to grow your hair out?" OwO *Claud "Well I uh..." <:U "I-- I guess so?" *Zhen "Do I get to braid it then?" 8D *Claud .//_//. "S-sure " Claud's hands do an embarrassed dance with each other. *Zhen "Yes!" >w< "Mr. Reinhart won't let me braid his hair anymore." <8|c *Claud suddenly suspicious! o_o "Why not?" *Sigurd "Your braids are too tight." 8| *Claud "Oh no" =_= *Sigurd awkwardly touches his hair *Zhen "They won't stay in otherwise." ;m; "I promise not to hurt your lovely orangey hair." ;M; *Claud "Oh... okay." <:| (lovely?) *Zhen grins with joy >w< *Claud secretly loves it when people play with his hair =w= Claud smiles back c:> *Sigurd "I bet she'll end up giving you pigtails." Sigurd grins and laughs *Claud shrugs, "That's ok." c:> *Sigurd shudders at the thought of pigtails *Claud "Hahahaha" X3 *Sigurd "Pigtails are so...." Sigurd shudders more and stops talking *Claud chuckles at his boss' obvious disdain for pigtails. "Bad experience boss?" *Sigurd "Mmm..they're just not really my sort of thing. They look best on little girls and that's about it." *Claud chuckles some more *Sigurd "I've woken up with pigtails before...and wearing make-up. If I could remember what happened the night before..." Laughs it off and facepalms *Claud "Oh man!" he laughs a little, but more nervously. "That must have been one helluva party, unless..." he looks at Zhen, "You didn't drug him did you." srs face B| *Zhen puffs her cheeks up a little, "Are you crazy! I'd never do that to him!" *Sigurd is very much amused and laughs, "This was a while back. I was probably...hm..21 or so." *Claud chuckles some more "Were you a crazy youth Mr. Reinhart?" X) It's funny because he can't imagine it. *Sigurd his face darkens just a little bit, "Mmm..not particularly. Sometimes things just happen." He forces a chuckle to try and dismiss his comment. *Claud is still smiling, but more compassionately. "I understand. Sorry, I shouldn't tease." *Sigurd "No, it's fine. I didn't mean to get so serious." His posture eases up a little and he smiles. *Claud smiles back, "But do you seriously think I'd look bad with pigtails?" he jokes. *Sigurd tries to picture it and just ends up shuddering. "I think that answers your question." *Claud laughs XD *Sigurd "I'm telling ya'! No one over the age of 10 should ever be wearing pigtails!" He claps his hands together as he laughs *Claud smiles and chuckles some more. "I can see it." He involuntarily imagines what his sister would look like with pigtails, and smiles sadly. *Sigurd notices the bit of sadness in Claud's smile and he gently lays a hand on his shoulder, not saying anything. *Claud comes back to earth, "I uh, s-sorry, just thinkin." He smiles. *Sigurd "Don't worry about it. We all have those moments." Smiles sincerely and chuckles. He's unsure if he should hug Claud and opts to just pat him on the shoulders. *Claud just continues to smile and nod. LIGHTEN THE MOOD QUICK "So Ms. Zhen, when should I schedule my hair appointment?" uwu *Zhen "Ah! Uhm... whenever..?" She's completely taken off-guard by Claud's inquiry because she was busy watching the two fellows have a moment. *Claud smiles kindly at her, and then looks at the floor. She was really pretty. She kinda looked like Mr. Reinhart too... he blushes again .////. *Zhen "Just come find me whenever you want your hair done and I'll do it. It's not as scary as what Mr. Reinhart said." She winks at Claud with a smile *Sigurd crosses his arms, "Liar." He pouts *Claud smiles at his boss X) "I'd like that thanks." *Zhen "Not a problem! Maybe you can convince Mr. Pouty-face over here too." *Sigurd "Nope!" He laughs and holds on to his hair a little, "It's fine like this." *Claud "Well I think it looks good how it is." Oop, the compliment slipped out before he could stop it. He tries to laugh it off. *Sigurd looks a little surprised and smiles. "Thank you, Claud. I quite enjoy your hair with that cute little ponytail." He reaches over and pets the ponytail, leaning closely *Claud shoves his hands into his packets and blushes like mad .////. "Oh, uh, thanks, I'm glad it looks ok, it's so long but I don' really wanna cut it. If it starts looking bad jus' tell me, don' wana look bad at work y'aknow?" ramble ramble *Sigurd "Hmmm." Leans in closer to look at Claud's hair, their cheeks almost touching. "It's fine. I picture that long hair most likely looks very good on you and if it gets too unruly but you don't want to cut it, I'm sure Zhen wouldn't mind straightening it for you." *Claud "Oh it's uh, it's naturally straight. Didn't get me' mum's curly hair, take more after me da'..." He could hear all the lovely subtitles in Sigurd's voice, the ones that came from deep in the throat. He continued to look at the ground, coyly tilting his head. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered by the attention or wary. So far he felt more flattered. *Sigurd "It's very beautiful." He backed up a little and since Claud was staring at the ground, he took this opportunity to look Claud from head to toe. "You know..." He brought his hand up and held it against his chin, "If you need more than one uniform to alternate in..or something gets damaged...or your sizes change, don't be afraid to tell me. It's my job to provide the things you need to get your job done and you have better things to spend your cred on...like food." He stroked the hairs on his chin a little, "You are eating properly, right?" He couldn't help but notice how skinny Claud was. *Claud nods subtly, the contact... not unwelcome. "I um, well... define proper." He knew damn well what 'proper eating' was, he was just too embarrassed to say that he wasn't. Gummy vites, Vendy bars and the occasional just expired food... it was amazing he'd survived this long. *Sigurd "I would define it as...a hardy meal. No, several meals throughout the day that provide the proper nutrition." It wasn't hard to tell that he was stressing his voice when he mention "proper nutrition". He's looking at Claud with a worry in his face, his lips almost frowning. *Claud can't lie to his boss when asked a direct question like that. "Well... no. It's been rough lately, keeping a steady job. So uh... I take those gummy vites though, and Vendy bars are gross but they're supposed to have plenty of nutritious things in them, right?" he tries a half-confident smile. *Sigurd at first he's not too impressed but then he puts an arm over Claud's shoulder and smiles, "A little after we open, I'm gonna' pull out, take you with me, and we're gonna' have a proper dinner. Zhen will be fine. There won't be too many people until it hits about nine or ten. How's that sound?" He looks over at Claude with a smile. *Claud "You uh, you'd do that for me? W-well, gee uh, thank, thank you." He makes eye contact but quickly looks back at the ground again, smiling to himself. *Sigurd "Of course I would. I was fortunate, I know, and it doesn't feel right to just keep all this wealth to myself. It pains me to see that we still live such poor conditions..." His eyes drooped a little and his face is suddenly filled with a great sadness that he completely stops speaking. *Claud doesn't really know how to respond to that, wow, this guy legitimately cared. "Well, hey, you do what you can right? And you're already doing so much, it'll make a difference, I'm sure." c:> *Sigurd looked at Claud as he tried to smile, "You're right..thank you." He carefully withdrew from Claud to stand closer to a window, looking out. "One day this place will be beautiful...and everyone will have proper shelter and food. I hope to see that day..." The way he held him as he was looking out the window seemed so troubled if not forlorn. *Claud thinks for a moment and then says, "I'd rather see the day when everyone treats each other right, if that happens, the food and shelter and beauty will follow." *Sigurd "I wonder if it's even possible..." He turned around to look at Claud, "If it is possible... I'd like to see it happen in my time..." The way he trailed off seemed so ominous and he hoped Claud didn't read into it too much *Claud shrugs, "Sometimes I wonder if anyone is being kind at all, but then I meet people like you all. Helps restore my hope in humanity." c:> *Sigurd's face turns a bright pink and he stares at Claud, speechless. o///O///o *Claud "Well it's true!" he grins lopsidedly. *Sigurd "I-I-I...uuhm...t-thank you!" He smiled as if he were a child that just opened a present, "It's..it's a great compliment. Thank you!" He's trembling a little with giddiness and his usual professional appearance is tossed aside. His arms are flailing a little and he can't help but hold that grin of his. He gets so excited when he gets a compliment like that after so many years of being told he's just a waste of space ;W; *Claud doesn't think this is overreacting, he's seen how emotionally and physically exhausted the regular workers at the soup kitchens and shelters always looked. A sincere 'thank you' always meant the world to them. And it was amazing to see them light up with joy. Claud just keeps on smiling. X) *Sigurd fixes his tie and smooths out his hair, "Ahem!" He pats his chest several times and inhales deeply, his cheeks still rosy. "Claud, my good man. It's almost time to open up." He walked over to Claud and leaned up a little, kissing him on the forehead. "Thank you." *Claud can actually feel the blood rush to his face this time, and he's at a loss for words for a brief moment. "Oh, uh, right, of course boss, uh, good luck everyone!" Category:RP Category:Claud Category:Sigurd Category:Swan Song